The demon the hero and the villain
by drawgirlO100
Summary: DemonEye ,Red X ,and Robin are in a love triangle and don't know how to stop it. Read this romantic adventure filled story of love and hate. Who will win? Who will lose? The fight starts in this story if you read it. Read the first chapter to see what happens. Love, DrawgirlO100
1. Chapter 1: a love triangle

Chapter 1: A love triangle

Hi I'm DemonEye and I'm Raven's demon sister. I'm also in love with Robin and Red X. And they both love me. So it's basically a love triangle.

My friends Virus, Matrix, and Myth think I should date Red X because he kissed me. Robin is kinda a idiot and will make your ears bleed. HE IS REALLY ANNOYING! But anyways this is my story.

I walked outside so I could call Red X without the titans knowing. "Hey Red X meet me at Main Street ok bye love you!" I say into the smartphone. I hang up and fly the Main Street.

After a love filled hour...

"DEMONEYE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Screams Robin.

"Out with Red X okay!" I yell. Robin looks like he is going to cry in his room for three hours strait. I felt a little sad. But I was so mad at him for getting into my business. I just sat down on the couch right by Virus.

"Let me guess Robin got into your business about you and Red X," calmly said Virus

"Yes," I grunted. I shifted in my seat I just couldn't get comfy. Something in my mind filled me with fear. "Um...I'm going to bed," I said trying to keep my tears in. Virus nodded ok and watched more T.V. I plopped onto my bed and cried quietly. I managed to fall asleep after a few minutes.

Robin came into my room while I was sleeping. He kissed me on the head and I smiled. I had a weird dream. That Red X dumped me and I went psycho and killed him. Then the titans locked me up in jail forever until I was a lifeless skeleton.

End of Chapter 1

thanks,

DrawgirlO100


	2. Chapter 2: I'm sorry

Chapter 2: I'm sorry

I shot up from my pillow because of the nightmare I had. I saw Robin right beside me like a child. Then I noticed I was in Robin's room!

I felt so embarrassed! So I quietly got out of his room.

I said hi to everyone and they said hi back. I sat beside Raven.

"Did you have a good nights sleep," Raven giggled.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Because I put you in Robin's room!" She blurted out laughing. I gave her the death stare and she stopped laughing.

I went out of the kitchen and sat down by Virus again. My face was so red it looked like. A shiny red apple.

"You know that was kinda funny," Virus joked.

"NO IT WASN'T!" I screamed. Me having a temper tantrum in front of my friend. She started to have 'just chill out DemonEye' smile.

So I got up and stomped to my room. I was so mad I hugged my favorite doll.

"Oh gumdrop goblin your the only one that keeps me sane," I whisper. I fell down to the floor dropping my doll.

I think I was poisoned I don't know.

End of chapter 2

Thanks,

DrawgirlO100


	3. Chapter 3: the strange room

Chapter 3: The strange room

I woke up in a big room. The floor was hard dried mud. The walls were hedges about 50 feet tall. I noticed I was really outside...in the garden.

"Oh your finally awake," said someone. I recognized the voice.

"Robin is that you," I coughed.

"And I'm not alone," Robin said. Red X stepped behind Robin and smiled. 'Okay who was the idiot that poisoned me," I thought before blurting it out.

We didn't talk over the last few heartbeats. I breathed in and yelled at them "Okay who was the idiot that poisoned me!"

Robin started to sweat intensely. I glared at them. Robin finally confessed "Okay I did it I poisoned you because I was jealous of you and Red X going out with each other!"

I stared blankly at him, I was furious. I kicked Robin in the nuts really hard. He fell down to the ground and coughed a bit.

Red X had his eyes wide and chuckled. I kissed Red X on the cheek then ran off. I placed my self in the middle of cyborg and Beastboy.

"What's wrong DemonEye?" Asked Beastboy.

"I kicked Robin in the nuts," I stammered. They both burst out laughing falling off of the couch. I smiled a little bit.

Virus walking into the room with a smug look on her face. "What's with those two?" Virus chimed in.

"I kicked Robin in the nuts," smiling shyly. Then virus fell to the floor laughing her heart out.

Raven floated out of her room and looked at me. She asked what was wrong and I said the same thing. And guess what Raven did! Fell to the ground laughing hastariclly.

I groaned and went to my room. I hopped onto my bed and slept like a child. I heard my door slide open. I opened my left eye and saw Red X blushing.

"What is it Red X?" I groaned again closing my eyes.

"Um do you want to y'know go out," He blushed. My eyes shot open and smiled widely. I hugged Red X so much he couldn't breath.

I ran for Red's car and hopped inside. Red X started it and this was our first official date! With no fighting and our first kiss on the lips.

I asked where we were going. Red X said we are going to a fancy restaurant. I squealed quitely. Then snapped my fingers to be in my best clothes.

End of chapter 3

A little note: I might be making a series where DemonEye is writing in her diary and will tell you EVERYTHING! Yay! Please reply below and follow and favorite if you want

Thank You!

DrawgirlO100


End file.
